


Wonderland

by heartyclouds



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: Dahyun never goes out of her own world. Cooped up in a place she called Wonderland, which nobody can see accept herself. It was always her and her critter friends until one day, she met a girl in the world she made up. Would that mean the girl is made up too? But why does she feel so real?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you pay attention to the date :)

Jan, 1966

She is a dreamer. The admirer of a night sky. She remembered, when she was little she looked up to the sky and found a rather beautiful view. A landscape to those on the other side. An array of dotted stars scattered on the background of ebony. A smiling crescent moon reminded her of the cheshire cat from Wonderland. But, she was in her own Wonderland. Filled with creatures she had drawn on her books and pretty dresses she imagines herself would wear. 

She was so happy she never wanted to leave. Leaving would mean getting back into the world filled with cruelty, that is reality. Where you're chained and could never leave the torturous place called home. It is so scary it left chills on the back of her neck.

She is back in Wonderland. This time, she wears a flowery dress completed with a big red bow on top of her head. Oh, she looks so pretty. The time comes where she would explore. Exploring the magical land where grasses are colored purple and trees grows candies instead of fruits. She skips through the grassy purple lane and onto the forrest. How many times she's been here doesn't make her bored, it makes everything all exciting instead.

She trace her fingers from tree to tree. She picks up candies wrap in plastic that had fell from its tree and put it inside her transparent basket. A surprise came into view as her favorite pink bunny Tiby came to her.

"Hello Tiby. Would you like some candy?" She ask the sniffing bunny who nods at her question. 

She took a candy an unwraps it, giving it to the bunny. Tiby held it with its small paws and munch on the sugary food. She giggles as she watches Tiby happily eating the candy.

"Come on Tiby, let's adventure togther!" She said and the bunny hops around excitedly. She laughs and continues her wondering, this time with the company of her best friend. Who knows, she might meet her other critter friends on the way.

She was right. Along the path, she had met Yves the swan, Lip the owl, and Vivian the fawn. She was happy, feeding them candies that made them excited and energetic. If she could, she would want to stay here for the rest of her life. 

Her traveling lead her into a new place that she never explore before. It was glowing with a soft blueish light. Her eyes are wide with curiosity, wondering what it could be. She didn't remember creating a place like that.

"Do you guys know what that is?" She ask her friends.

They all shake their heads in unison and she got more excited and curious to what the glowing place is. 

"You guys better stay here. Who knows if it's not safe." She says cautiously and went on her own way to the mysterious and sacred-like place.

She went through hanging vines that imitates a door. After getting in, a bright light shines over her, making her squint her eyes. When she opens it again, she is met with a beautiful glowing pond. She was sure that it was day time outside, but in this particular place, it is night. Lily pads floats on top of the pond, white flowers gives its own faint shine. Everything there was glowing, either white, blue, or pink. Trees with dark brown bark and deep blue leaves. Instead of candies, they grow stars instead. Crystals sprouts from the ground, reflecting the light from the moon onto the pond, making a little rainbow form. She praises her imagination skills for creating something this beautiful. 

"Hello." A dreamy high tone voice greets.

She turns around and found a smiling girl wearing a simple silver dress, carrying some sort of pot with two hands.

"Welcome Dahyun!" She said warmly.

Dahyun was feeling a mixed of scared, worried, but more curious to how the silver-dressed girl know her name.

"My name is Sana!" She beams. "It's been so long since I had a visitor."

"Um-"

"Please, come over here." Sana walks to the edge of the pond, that is when Dayun realized that Sana is barefoot. She looks down at her shoes and decides to take it off out of respect.

Sana sat down and puts her feet inside the tempting pond. The glowing water almost seems thick and heavy, yet it also looks loose and relaxing. Dahyun followed Sana's action and the moment her feet touches the water, her whole body immediately feels cool. The comfortable coldness spread from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head. It felt as though the water itself is traveling through her body, spreading a cooling feeling that feels relaxing.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sana smiles.

Dahyun nods in amazement, she never felt something quite like this before. 

"Watch this." 

Sana clears her throat and closes her eyes, her hand clasp together in a praying manner.

"The glow of the river, shines so bright it makes you shiver. I call upon you the pond's fairy, trust me for I am a friend you should trust dearly."

The second after Sana finishes, the pond started to let out sounds of a lyre. It was so soft and it felt like home. Not the home that she hates the most, but home where it felt close yet so distant. A familiar feeling that she couldn't quite recall where it came from. It brings her peace and calmness. After a few moments, tiny pink balls with tinkerbell wings appear from the pond. Flying around slowly and Dahyun never seen anything this pure.

"These are the fairies of River Sav. I called them here so they can accompany us. You see, hunters always try to capture them because they have the power to revive what once was dead." Sana said frowning. "But here, it's always safe. Though they could wither if they don't go back to their home after a period of time."

Dahyun nods her head as she view the fairies. It looks so small and cute. Again, she didn't remember creating such creatures. One of the fairy came up to Dahyun and it touches her nose, making both girls giggle.

"C-can I ask you something?" Dahyun ask after she mustered up enough courage to ask.

Sana looks at her questioningly with a small smile.

"I know I made this place up, but, I don't remember creating this." Dahyun said. "I mean, it's not that it's bad, I'm just curious."

Sana looks at the pond and smiles longingly, as though reminiscing old memories.

"Do you remember this place?" Sana asks. Her tone sounds different in a way.

Dahyun shook her head in curiosity. Sana continue to smile, her gaze going blank as her head hung lower.

"All you need to know is that your dream came true." She beams at Dahyun, her tone came back to the high-pitched and happy one.

That time, the moon shines brighter than ever before. As though telling its own untold story.

~

Dec, 1955

"Look at that Dahyun, the moon is almost at the very middle." Sana points to the sky where a full moon is on full display, with thousands of stars visible on the dark night. 

The two girls sat on the edge of the magnificent pond where they can view the night sky perfectly. They both heard from a kid from the nearby village that every end of December is when the new year starts, that is midnight, where the moon is at the very peak. Since none of their parents really celebrate holidays, they thought why not celebrate it themselves. They wore their warming clothing and bring the hot cocoa they made themselves back at home to the pond. They had just finished it when the moon is at the peak.

"Happy new year Dahyun." Sana beams and hugs Dahyun's side. 

Dahyun smiles and nods, "Happy new year."

"Don't you think we should make a wish?" Sana ask.

Dahyun doesn't really know, this is the first time they celebrated new year. She has little to no knowledge at all about the holiday. Hearing only a little of it from her friend.

"Maybe?" Dahyun shrugs.

"Okay." Sana closes her eyes and starts praying.

Dahyun closes her eyes too and starts doing the same thing. What she wishes for is always the same. For her and Sana to be friends forever. She was the only person that could make her smile, the only one that could accept her for who she is. All Dahyun ever wants is for Sana to be by her side forever, even if death do them apart.

"What did you wish for?" Sana ask again.

"I wish for us to be together forever." Dahyun answers simply.

Sana smiles warmly, the smile that always reaches Dahyun's heart and keeps it warm. "I whished the same thing."

They continue to gaze at the stars and the pond which glows magnificently by the moonlight. Sana took hold of Dahyun's gloved hand and intertwine their fingers together. Dahyun was surprised, but Sana just rest her head on her shoulder. Dahyun smiles and press her cheek onto Sana's soft and flocculent hair.

She wants to stay like this just for a little bit longer. 

~

Jan, 1956

"Sana!" Dahyun cried as tears fall down her cheeks, it was barely visible due to the rain that had poured down from hours ago. It showers her with throbbing coldness but she could care less about it.

"You said we will be friends forever!" Dahyun continue to sob. "Why?! Why did you lie to me?!"

Dahyun's mom yanks her arm as she told Dahyun to hush up or else she would have to sleep outside again. 

"SANA!" Dahyun screams as her mom drags her from where Sana lies on her burial site.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this !! I hope you guys like it, because I really enjoy writing it <3 :)


End file.
